walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Walking Dead Prints
"The Walking Dead Shooting Target Prints" Series The Secret Headquarters, a source graphic novels fans, released The Walking Dead Shooting Target Prints, a set of limited edition prints to celebrate the October 31st premiere of The Walking Dead on AMC. The four prints are inspired by shooting range targets and were designed by Jordan Crane, hand-printed by Jordan Rae and each of the four prints is illustrated by a different artist: Lisa Hanawalt, Jon Vermilyea, Johnny Ryan and Jordan Crane.The Walking Dead – Shooting Target Poster Gallery This prints measure 23" x 35" and were hand printed on acid free 70lb paper. Each The Walking Dead print had a limited edition run size of 100 pieces and was signed by both the artist and Robert Kirkman.The Walking Dead Shooting Target Prints Prints Johnny Ryan Print - The Walking Dead Shooting Target Prints.jpg|Johnny Ryan Jon Vermilyea Print - The Walking Dead Shooting Target Prints.jpg|Jon Vermilyea Jordan Crane Print - The Walking Dead Shooting Target Prints.jpg|Jordan Crane Lisa Hanawalt Print - The Walking Dead Shooting Target Prints.jpg|Lisa Hanawalt "Zombies of The Walking Dead" Series Zombies of The Walking Dead are prints made by artist Danny Miller of some iconic walkers from AMC's The Walking Dead Series 1 Series 1 was released to celebrate the return of the second season. Printed in 7 color by The Half and Half this print measures 14" x 30" on cougar white paper. All three prints had a run of 400 and each print comes hand signed and numbered by Danny Miller as well as signed by Greg Nicotero. Prints were released on February 12, 2012.The Zombies of The Walking Dead Prints Release Tonight! Prints Swamp Walker Print.png| Swamp Walker |link=Notable Zombies (TV Series) Well Walker Print.png| Well Walker |link=Notable Zombies (TV Series) RV Walker Print.png| RV Walker |link=Notable Zombies (TV Series) Zombies of The Walking Dead Series 1 Set.jpg| Series 1 Set |link=Notable Zombies (TV Series) Series 2 When deciding on what zombies we would use for series 2 of these prints, both Danny Miller and Greg Nicotero agreed they need to back to where it all started. Printed in 9 color by The Half and Half this print measures 14" x 30" on cougar white paper. Each print is hand signed and numbered by artist Danny Miller and signed by Greg Nicotero. Prints were released on December 3, 2012.Zombies of The Walking Dead Prints December 3rd!! *The Bicycle Girl Zombie, the very first walker we get to see Rick encounter is an iconic scene and the most used image of season one. Limited to only 400 prints. *'Shane' he awoke as a walker after dying at the hands of Rick Grimes. This print has the fewest numbers printed. Shane is a limited editon of 300 which had 250 available to the general public. *When the character Sophia emerged out of Hershel's barn as a Zombie made. Limited to only 400 prints and only 300 available to the general public. Prints Bicycle Girl Walker Print.jpg| Bicycle Girl Walker |link=Hannah (Webisodes) Shane Walker Print.jpg| Shane Walker |link=Shane Walsh (TV Series) Sophia Walker Print.jpg| Sophia Walker |link=Sophia Peletier (TV Series) Zombies of The Walking Dead Series 2 Set.jpg| Series 2 Set |link=Notable Zombies (TV Series) "Daryl" Series Daryl are prints made by Tracy Tubera. "Daryl" features Daryl Dixon and his crossbow killing a zombie. For this release Tracy created two versions of "Daryl", each with a limited edition run size of 100 pieces. There is the Comic Book Edition, which is a black and white print with red highlights, and the full color Red Edition. Both versions measure 11" x 17" and are printed on archival watercolor paper. Each print comes signed, numbered and hand embossed with Tracy’s Double T logo.“Daryl” The Walking Dead Prints by Tracy Tubera Prints Daryl Print 1 (Tracy Tubera).png|Comic Edition Daryl Print 2 (Tracy Tubera).png|Red Edition References Category:TV Series Category:Media and Merchandise